


Happy Father's Day!

by Publisher021



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute, Father's Day, Father's Day Cards, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021
Summary: "Happy Father's Day, babe," Tony mumbled. "Seems like our little Peter-Pan is sneaky, huh?" Tony said with a fond smile at the little boy. Steve leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. "Happy Father's Day, Tony," Steve whispered so as not to wake the two-year-old that now lay asleep in his arms.Or, Peter gifts his parents on Father's Day and Steve and Tony are overwhelmed with love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Happy Father's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just post something that was written years ago? Who knows, I certainly won't tell! 
> 
> Okay, so, seeing as this was something I wrote nearly three years ago, I apologize if it sucks, or if it doesn't live up to your standards. I tried to edit it to make it better and this was the result.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! 
> 
> Happy Father's Day to all the fathers put there and to our very own superhusbands!

  
  


The tiny pitter-patter of feet was the only warning they got before their bedroom door was slowly pushed open and two-year-old Peter came toddling in, dressed in a cute onesie and suckling on his pacifier. He was clutching his teddy in one hand and seemed to be holding something behind his back with the other. Both Steve and Tony sat up in bed, immediately awake and blinked tiredly at their son. Their son who seemed to forget that he should still be asleep in his crib at such an hour. Speaking of, how did Peter manage to get out of his crib?

Tony sighed tiredly, resisting the urge to rub his eyes and open them again just to find that he'd been dreaming. However, something told him that this was real and that Peter was currently standing in his and Steve's bedroom, wide awake, at  _ 4 am _ . 

Tony wished he could go back to sleep, wrapped up in Steve's arms, feet tangled together. He was so tired. He'd stayed up late the entire week, running himself ragged as he scrambled to update Natasha's Widow Bites and arguing with R&D about the latest prototype. It also didn't help that he'd developed a huge migraine and was still trying to recover from it.

"Peter, what's wrong sweetheart?" Steve asked as he picked Peter up. The little boy knew how to get what he wanted and all he had to do was stare at Steve and hold his arms out before Steve would cave. While it was sometimes difficult for them to guess what Peter wanted - the little boy used the same movements and sometimes the gestures meant different things - the little boy had held his arms out, either wanting to be held or to be with his parents, Tony decided. It was the latter. 

Steve shared a worried look with Tony. Right, they were currently trying to figure out what was wrong with their son. "Buddy," Tony moved closer to Steve and Peter, setting his hand on Peter's tiny back, "What's wrong?"

This was something they were trying to do away with. While Peter thought it was okay for him to climb out of his crib to join them in their bed, it was something that they were trying to put a stop to. It was working, but some nights Peter was particularly stubborn, and other nights Peter had nightmares. Since both of them struggled with their own nightmares, they knew that it was something that wasn't too pleasant to experience, and they were grown-ups. Peter was only two.

But it was something they were warned about before they decided to adopt Peter, and they were happy to see that since coming to stay with them Peter hadn't experienced as many nightmares as he did before.

Peter turned to him and Tony could see the wide smile from behind the pacifier. Peter giggled and twisted out of Steve's grip, moving so that he was standing in Tony's lap before throwing his arms around Tony's neck with a delighted, "Daddy!" Peter giggled again, spitting out his paci. He plopped down in Tony's lap, wriggling until he was comfortable before blinking up at his parents. 

So Peter just wanted to play, then. Got it. Sometimes Tony wondered why he couldn't have adopted a child that didn't have sleeping problems like him. Half of the time Peter fell asleep at irregular times.

"Daddy, Papa. Happy," Peter struggled to get the words out. Tony stared at his son. His adorably cute son who had forgotten that it was abnormal to be  _ awake _ at 4 am, and then wake up his parents, who were sleeping happily, just to babble a total of three words. Three words that served no purpose besides confusing Tony and Steve even more and making them share a worried glance at each other once again. 

It was Steve who spoke then. "Buddy," Steve said gently, trying not to upset Peter's good mood. Peter clapped his hands excitedly before reaching out with tiny hands to touch Steve's face. Steve smiled at Peter. 

Tony sighed internally. This is why Steve was a better parent. He had so much patience. If it were just him, Tony would've had trouble not getting mad at getting woken up at some crazy hour just to be babbled at. 

"I don't understand. Can you try again?" Steve asked. Peter looked up at Steve slowly, then Tony before huffing. Tony laughed. He couldn't help it. Peter looked so cute and reminded him of himself. It was the same look he gave Clint when he tried explaining something so simple to him and yet he still didn't understand. 

Peter stood up shakily and Tony lurched forward, holding his hands out on either side of Peter so that if he fell, Tony would be there to catch him. Jesus, Tony felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. Peter, however, paid no mind to the hands hovering protectively on either side of him and continued on his little task. 

Steve and Tony could only watch on in amusement.

Peter picked up the little piece of paper that he'd thrown on the bed earlier and made his way back to his parents before sitting down in front of them.

He reached out and put the paper on Steve's lap before moving closer to Tony, laying his upper body on Tony's lap, sticking his thumb in his mouth and blinking up at Steve. 

Steve looked at Tony before picking up the paper in his lap. It was only when he picked it up that Tony realized what it was. It was actually a card.

Watching Steve like a hawk, Peter removed his thumb from his mouth. "Happy, " Peter said more urgently. Steve looked at Peter and then the card. "Okay, Peter. I'm trying to understand, but if you want me to be able to understand what you're saying, buddy, you're going to have to wake me up at another time that isn't 4 am."

Tony snorted and leaned down to press a kiss to Peter's soft, downy curls. He smelt all sweet and that particular scent that only babies had. It was soothing.

"Yeah, buddy. And people think that your Papa is a morning person. Just you wait and see, your Papa can be just as grumpy as anyone else when he's forced to get up early."

Steve rolled his eyes and Peter huffed again, pointing at the card with one small chubby finger.

"Papa," he whined, "Open."

Steve laughed and shook his head before focusing on the task at hand. He opened the card and blinked. Tony watched on in silence as Steve scanned the card, seemingly at a loss for words. It was only when he was done that Steve looked up at Tony and Tony watched in alarm as Steve's eyes threatened to spill over. "Tony," Steve's voice cracked and he shook his head, handing the card over to Tony before reaching out and picking Peter up gently, cradling him in his arms. "Thank you, Peter," Steve said with a smile and kissed Peter on the cheek. Peter smiled and touched Steve's cheek, almost as if to reassure him. 

Tony could finally understand why Steve was so emotional. And, for someone like Tony who absolutely hated showing how he was feeling, Tony couldn't help but let out a choked sob. Peter, suddenly hearing the sound his parent made, whimpered and pressed his face against Steve's chest. "Oh, Peter," Tony said, shifting around on the bed so that he could reach Peter. "It's okay. Daddy's not mad. I love the card," Tony said, eyes shining with tears. Steve, who was still holding Peter, nodded. "Yeah, buddy. We're not mad. It was really thoughtful of you," Steve struggled to smile, the tears falling from his eyes making everything in his vision blurry. 

Steve managed to free his hand from the hold that he held Peter in and wiped away his tears of happiness. Peter smiled up at Steve and Tony shyly. 

Tony understood why Steve felt this way. He felt it too. It was all they ever wanted, in a way, to feel needed. And, as a parent, knowing that their child acknowledged the fact that they were loved, no matter how big or small they were, was something that made any parent happy.

"I love you, Daddy. And Papa. Happy, um, happy, " Peter scrunched up his face, struggling to say the rest. 

"It's okay, Peter, we get it. And thank you, little man. Was this Aunty Pepper's idea?" Tony asked. Peter nodded as he leaned on Tony's chest, seemingly growing tired now that his little mission was over.

Tony and Steve lay closer together, both holding Peter, and cuddling each other. They stared down at the card in Tony's hands, taking in the bold print saying Happy Father's Day and the tiny scribbles meant to represent each of them. The card may have been shop bought, and Peter may have been let loose to draw all over it to his tiny little heart's content, but Steve and Tony loved it.

"Happy Father's Day, babe," Tony mumbled. "Seems like our little Peter-Pan is sneaky, huh?" Tony said with a fond smile at the little boy.

Steve leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. "Happy Father's Day, Tony," Steve whispered so as not to wake the two-year-old that now lay asleep in his arms. 

  
  
  



End file.
